watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emiri Uchi/@comment-3434177-20190308063438/@comment-27702860-20190310060746
See how this works with the database issues. @'Hokage:' Bigred is referring to that event from chapter 59, Ucchi's first appeareance. I know, but those chapters are when she could recall meeting Uchi on the bus. She does not seem to remember her at all. And perhaps same happens with Ucchi. If Uchi does not realize she fucked up, I think her friends will explain it. They will definitely explain why Tomoko initially insulted her. I doubt it highly, rather it looked like if girls of Emoji Gang were whispering between them, furthermore, you already saw how Tomoko reacted in chapter 112 when she thought that Mako could be a real lesbo. True. Though they are not that far away. Either way, Tomoko reacted that way a long time ago. She has changed. She at least understands that she hurt Uchi the first time. Though we will not know how she will react to knowing this girl has a crush on her. Despite her lack of empathy, Tomoko noticed how troublesome would have been if Ucchi went to cheer her up for next match, especially when she just had "made up" with her friends, you can see reactions of them when Ucchi offered herself I think that is Tomoko misreading the atmosphere. At that point, Kayo had admitted they had not talked to Uchi about Uchi's problems. It was, then, Tomoko's instinct to "get the hell out of there." She does not want the drama, she does not know what is going on, so she fears that Uchi will only make the rift greater while she really does not care. The Girls had yet to sort out who Tomoko is, so Uchi's eagerness shocks Kayo and the rest of them: why does she want to be around this person we do not know. It's sort a strange, it is supposed Watamote is a comedy manga, then why does it feel this sad the reading of page 15 from most recent chapter?, maybe it's just problem of mine because to take seriously a comedy. Well, I never really saw it as a pure "comedy" as in humor. From a classical definition as a journey to renewal and all that as opposed to killing your father, sleeping with your mother, then blinding yourself, it fits "comedy." However, the main attraction to the series in the beginning was "cringe." We laugh at such tragedy when it happens to others since we can experience it without suffering it. Or we can relate to it. That does not mean ''WataMote ''is not "funny," but there have always been serious points. I know a few who had a very, very hard time watching the early episode where Tomoko sits alone crying. "Is she going to commit suicide?!" It is played for some comedy, but there is always this serious undertone. Aside from Uchi struggling with who she is, you have Yoshida's defense mechanism and clinging to childhood, Yuri is . . . well . . . Yuri. Hina's background. Sort of why I joke that Katõ is a serial killer since she seems so "perfect." Yet even she reacts to insults by becoming quiet and unsure. See if this posts. . . .